Playing Favorites
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: He always loved them at the same way, without playing favorites. Then why this new one was so special?
1. Playing Favorites

**NA: Matantei Loki Ragnarok doesn't belong to me. **

**Playing Favorites**

He wasn't like the others, that was for sure. He didn't have a great aura, a marvelous form or was a threat to the mighty Gods. He couldn't be banished because he was so small that the man was even afraid to touch him, thinking he could break at any moment. He couldn't be condemned to a lonely life in hell, because he looked like an angel, so pure and so perfect that nothing would be capable to stain him. Or he couldn't be chained for years, forced to be apart from his family, because he wouldn't let them do anything to him.

He wasn't a great being, on the contrary, he was just a simple mortal who would fade in some years while he would still be here, proud and young, watching him leave his life and submitting him to a great grief. Both were only mortals that some day would leave him here alone again in the world. Well, not so lonely, because he still had his sons, but, somehow, it' wasn't the same and he couldn't explain why. He was a God, a powerful one and at the same time he felt so little, so insignificant every time he looked to those big eyes that seem to held so much wisdom. How he could be so smart in such a young age?

"Loki?" a sweet voice called him, waking him from his day dream and making him look to beautiful red eyes.

"Yes?" he asked in a whisper, afraid that any sound a little too loud could break the magic he felt in the room. Something amazing happened a few hours ago and he still hadn't recovered from the event.

"You can't hold the baby all night, Loki. You will tire yourself and he needs to sleep in a more comfortable place than your arms." Mayura smiled to the man who was sitting in the same position for hours, cradling the newborn against his chest like he was trying to protect him from the world.

"I know" he whispered again and looked one more time to his son. "Give some more minutes, please." He started to lulling the baby to sleep, still transfixed with such a small being.

"Okay." Answered Mayura, laying in the hospital bed to rest after hours trying to bring their son to the world.

She looked one more time to father and son on the chair and smiled, knowing that Loki would, again, sleep with the baby on his arms. With the picture of the most important men of her life in her head she slept, thinking if Yamino and Fenrir would be over protective with their new baby brother. Because she knew that Loki already was.


	2. Breaking the Walls

For him he wasn't such a great thing. He was strange, small, something that smelled bad and made noises that could irritate even the most peaceful of the men. He was always pulling his ears, thinking that he was some kind of a toy and when he growled to him, he only smiled a no teeth smile in return. But his daddy seemed to love him very much even with all these flaws. And he was, now, trying to understand why the powerful Loki was always surrendering to all this creature wishes.

Fenrir put his front paws on the crib and looked inside it to see his new little brother sleeping. In a chair, Mayura was watching the puppy with avid interest to see what he would do. The black little wolf was always complaining about the baby, saying that he was a very loud thing and that every time he cried, he hurt his hearing. Loki was a little disappointed that his oldest son wasn't getting along with his new brother, but Mayura knew better. She knew that deep inside Fenrir was already in love for the baby, but his pride wouldn't let him admit this.

The puppy's black eyes was staring the baby until big green eyes looked back at him. Little Daisuke gave his big brother another no teeth smile and Fenrir trembled his furred ears, making little and chubby small hands get up to try to catch the interesting toy. Small fingers caressed the dog's head and the baby let out a little noise that sound like a "Fi". Fenrir barked and again the baby said "Fi" and started to giggle.

Mayura saw the puppy's tail shaking with happiness behind him and smiled, knowing that Daisuke had break through the wall that was Fenrir's pride and reached his big heart.


	3. The Same Smile

At first he thought that both were very different from each other, because one liked to clean while the other liked to dirty things, especially himself. He liked to cook and to serve, the other seemed to like more to be served and perhaps it was because he was still very young to get so close to the stove. But one day he started to think about their similarities when their father said that they had the same smile.

Yamino stopped to chop the carrot and looked over his shoulder to his brother sitting on the baby's chair and smiling at him. He smiled back to the baby and put the knife aside and got closer to the child. The baby smile grew when he saw his brother and Yamino heard himself repeating their father words.

"Our smile is very alike." He said, looking closer to little Daisuke who stopped smile to look back to his brother with a bemused face.

"Ya?" He babbled, extending his chubby arms to touch Yamino's cheeks and pulled it to form a smile.

"What are you doing with the 'smelly thing'?" Fenrir entered the kitchen only to see a very strange scene with Daisuke trying to pull Yamino's face and he letting the toddler do it without complains.

"Loki-sama won't like to hear what you call our little brother, nii-san." He answered, taking a step back and caressing the baby's soft brown hair.

"But I'm only saying the truth. He smells." Yamino laughed. "And you didn't tell me what you were doing." The Midgar Snake gave to his older brother one of his innocent smiles and Daisuke imitated him.

"I was just seeing how we look alike." He said and went back to cook dinner, letting a very confused dog standing in the middle of kitchen.


	4. Hel unfreezed over

The candles lights were casting shadows on the walls and making that room seem scarier than really was. A very angry storm was clouding the city and when a stronger wind opened the windows and blew out the candles the room was engulfed by dark. A lighting bolt crossed the sky and it's light showed the silhouette of a girl close to the window. A thunder shook the glass and soon a cry was heard echoing trough the house.

In his room, Loki woke up and jumped out of the bed before Mayura could blink open her eyes. With large steps he crossed the hallway and entered the baby's room only to stop on his tracks to see a very strange and sweet scene.

Hel was sitting on the rocking chair with Daisuke in her arms and was singing some kind of a lullaby under her breath. The toddler's big green eyes were looking to her sister eyes and he smiled to the girl, succeeding to bring a smile onto the face of the always cold and distant Queen of the Hell. Loki was touched, not because of the scene, but because he had lost hope that his daughter would ever know how to be happy again.

"Father." Her sweet voice broke his train of thoughts and the Trickster God came closer to the duo, looking over Hel's shoulder to Daisuke sleepy face. "He's cute." She told him with another smile adorning her beautiful face. Suddenly she became serious and looked at her father behind her. "You know that even being a half God he won't have a long life like us, don't you?" Loki diverged his attention from Hel to the storm outside the windows. "Not either Mayura-san". She finished and saw in her father's eyes a little bit of sadness. Loki didn't like to think about the future, not when he was so happy with the present.

"I know." He said with a somber tone of voice and saw when Hel got up and put Daisuke inside the crib.

"Don't worry father" she turned around and gave her beloved father another of her rare smiles, making Loki's heart warm with proud. "I'll take good care of them, I promise." With that she left as quietly as she came and Loki felt a weight be lifted from his shoulders. Maybe the future wouldn't be so bad right now that he knew that on way or another, his family would always be together.

**Owari**


End file.
